


The Time They All Found Out (The mystery of the pink panties)

by QuietWriter92



Series: We're Family [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU Tommy Lives, AU most of season 3 didn't happen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter92/pseuds/QuietWriter92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea finds a certain piece of clothing that doesn't belong to her and confronts Oliver during a Family dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time They All Found Out (The mystery of the pink panties)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same universe as You and Me, We're Family

            “Oh come on Ollie, we’re all family here. Nothing to be ashamed of.” Thea said coyly from across the table. Felicity sat there, her cheeks burning red. Tommy sat next to her, but all eyes where on Oliver as Thea continued to ask about the pink panties she had found in the dryer.

            No one at the table knew that Oliver and Felicity were sleeping together. They had been very careful to not cause suspicion. They had mainly kept it to her apartment but every once in a while they had ended up at the loft. The loft Thea and Oliver shared, the loft where Roy had all but moved in to.. The loft Tommy and Laurel visited regularly. That loft. Oliver cleared his throat and looked towards Thea.

            “How do you know they’re not yours?” Oliver asked, his face serious. He gave away nothing.

            “Na, they’re not Thea’s. I would have recognized them.” Roy said nonchalantly before he realized that he was in the company of not one but two of Thea’s overprotective brothers. Both Oliver and Tommy’s gaze turned to him. For a moment Felicity felt like she could breath. The conversation shifted from there, as now no one wanted to revisit the mystery of the pink panties.

            After dinner the party moved to the living room where, consciously, Oliver and Felicity sat very far from each other. A good idea in theory; however, Thea then took the opportunity to sit next to her.

            “So, who do you think the mystery girl is?” Thea asked discreetly. Color rose slowly to Felicity’s cheeks but not as much as before.

            “I don’t know Thea, maybe their his.” Felicity said before she could stop herself. “I mean that’s his secret to have.” Felicity quickly said. She looked up and searched for Oliver’s gaze but instead found Tommy’s who was looking at her curiously. She quickly ducked her head and turned her attention back to Thea who was still talking about how they could be some random girl’s underwear. Before Felicity could hear all the things Thea was saying about a random girl leaving her underwear at her house the doorbell rang.

            “I’ll get it.” Oliver said a little too eager. Felicity glared at him for his momentary escape to freedom. From the door, Felicity could hear Sara and Laurel arriving with Becky in tow. The little girl ran towards Tommy, throwing herself onto her father’s arms.

            “Hello sweetie, did you have fun with your mommy and auntie Sara?” He asked smiling at his little girl. She nodded vigorously as she began her tale of the day she had. Thea moved from Felicity’s side and stood next to Tommy as she heard her niece’s story of her day out. Oliver silently made his way to stand next to Felicity and, while no one was looking, he placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her that everything was okay. Their eyes met for a moment and she wondered for the millionth time how she could have gotten so lucky. When they looked back at the room, everyone was listening to the little girl talk, everyone but Sara who was smiling at them. Felicity knew that Sara knew. She had never told her but she got the feeling that Sara knew these things even with out being told.

            “Uncle Ollie! Look what mommy bought me!” The little girl said running towards Felicity and Oliver. Felicity was still sitting on the couch and the little girl ran straight onto her. She sat on Felicity’s lap as she showed Oliver the hello kitty watch she had gotten. While Becky talked on Felicity’s lap, she picked up on another conversation across the room. When she looked she saw Thea and Sara talking. Felicity didn’t give it a second thought until she heard her name that made her snap her eyes to the two girls across the room. Thea’s mouth was hanging open while Sara looked like the cat that ate the canary. Fear covered Felicity’s features as she turned to look up at Oliver who stopped mid sentence and worriedly looked at Felicity.

            “What’s wrong?” He asked, his hand quickly finding her shoulder and a hint of panic etched on to his voice.

            “They know.” She said and before he could ask for more information he found Thea’s smirk and Sara’s grin. Slowly he closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. It wasn’t that they didn’t want anyone to find out; they were going to tell them, just not yet. They wanted their relationship to be theirs for a bit longer. And, lets be honest, the sneaking around made it so much hotter.

            “What’s wrong uncle Ollie?” Becky asked still sitting on Felicity’s lap.

            “Nothing sweetie but I do need to talk to Felicity for a quick second please. Why don’t you go tell your daddy about the time aunt Thea took you to the mall a few weeks ago.” The little girl brightened up and quickly jumped off of Felicity and ran towards Tommy.

            “Let’s go.” Oliver said in a low voice. Without hesitation, Felicity took his hand and he quickly led them out of the loft. Once they were two floors down they began to laugh, full on laughing where it hurt so much and tears were running down their faces.

            “They know.” He said, grinning like a fool. She smiled up at him and, with her free hand brought him down to her lips.

            “Yeah, they do.” She said against his lips, their smiles never wavering.


End file.
